


Out in the Real World

by spiralicious



Series: The Dean & Benny Show [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Benny Lafitte, Humor, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shopping, Shopping Malls, The Dean & Benny Show, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean is finally embracing himself and “trying all the things” and his boyfriend Benny is supportive and along for the ride. They have managed to stumble into a DD/lb (Daddy Dom/little boy) relationship of sorts, which is still really new for them both. Dean has earned a treat so they have decided to go to Build-a-Bear. This is Dean's first outing in public while being little.





	Out in the Real World

Benny was beginning to wonder if this outing was a good idea. When they were getting ready to go earlier, Dean had been so bouncy, he almost kicked Benny in the face while he was tying Dean's shoes. This giddiness continued on the drive to the mall as Dean repeatedly paused in his singing along with the radio that they were doing it “for reals.”

The first sign that something might be off was when they entered the mall. Dean instantly quieted down. Benny had carefully picked a mall far enough away from where they lived that they weren't apt to run into anyone in Dean's small social circle. It was a decision that had been enough to alleviate all of Dean's concerns about “little” Dean's first outing in public when they were at home, but in practice out in the real world, it was apparently still a bit daunting. When Benny checked in with him, Dean took his hand and dragged him in further.

Still, Benny kept a closer eye on him than usual. Dean had been doing well as they walked across the mall. His bubbliness came back a bit, as he wondered what kind of animals there might be or as he became momentarily distracted by shiny things in store front windows as they moved along. He got a bit shy when a couple of girls giggled at them, but he recovered quickly.

Standing in front of the Build a Bear now though, Dean had paused. He stared wide-eyed at the entrance and seemed torn whether or not to go in. Benny gently pulled him aside so they could sit on a nearby bench. He put an arm around his shoulder and pulled Dean close. “Something wrong, hoss?” Benny asked quietly.

Dean looked longingly at the Build a Bear entrance and then back down at his shoes. “What if they make fun of me?” Dean's voice was pitched a little high in what Benny called Dean's little voice.

Benny gave Dean a quick once over to see if there was anything obvious that was going to draw extra unwanted attention to Dean. His outfit, while totally uncharacteristic for Dean, was well within the range of normal for someone in their twenties; baggy shorts, sneakers, t-shirt, and hooded sweatshirt. His mismatched socks were a little odd, but didn't stick out too much. Overall his clothes were boring really; no childish logos or patterns, just plain dark colors. They'd even braved the trip without a single binky.

He ran his fingers through Dean's hair. “Why would they make fun of you, Darlin'?”

Dean gave Benny a scathing sideways look.

“Look, this is supposed to be a treat. If it's going to upset you, we can go home. But we're here and you wanted to get a new friend... we can always go if this gets to be too much.” Benny felt ridiculous. He was new at this, but Dean did his little fidget that meant he was thinking about something and kept looking at the store, so Benny decided he must be doing something right.

“Okay,” Dean said softly, “but if someone asks if I'm special, I'm leaving.”

Benny did not know Dean was capable of such a cartoonish frown as he was wearing now, but he also knew he better not laugh or argue with him about it. He took Dean's hand again and they went into the store.

It was late morning on a weekday, so there weren't too many kids running around, but there were enough that most of the people in the store were drawn to the overexcited little ones circling them rather than to Dean and Benny. Dean's eyes got huge as he looked around. Benny was afraid they were going to start sparkling. The store was much bigger than it looked from the outside. Benny carefully nudged Dean towards the bins of empty stuffed animal skins. Dean took a few hesitant steps, looking back at Benny. Benny shooed him forward and Dean took off in an excited half-skip-trot that Benny hadn't realized adult legs were capable of.

He watched, highly amused, as Dean carefully touched and petted each animal option, sometimes both the filled sample display and the empty ones in the bins. A little boy looked to be conferring with Dean about their selections. Benny panicked a moment, worried that he was going to have to ward off concerned mothers or store employees, but nothing happened outside an excited hi-five as the two parted ways.

While Dean seemed to be enjoying himself, Benny was starting to get bored. Maybe they should have consulted the website or something before they left. Dean was taking forever to choose from the seemingly endless selection, then he heard a gasp. Dean was happily trotting his direction.

“You said I could get any friend I wanted, right?” Dean's head was nodding rapidly, like it could change Benny's answer to “yes,” if it hadn't been already.

“Except the giant ones,” Benny reminded him. He had to draw the line somewhere.

Dean happily presented him with the empty husk of a great white shark plushie. Benny was a little surprised. He had kind of assumed Dean was going to get a bear, but they had been watching Shark Week all week and it seemed weirdly fitting that if tasked with going out and picking a friend, Dean would come back with something with sharp teeth that could bite your arm off.

He nodded approvingly, not entirely sure what to say and started looking around for some numbers or something to indicate what station they went to next. Instead, what he found were signs from the ceiling that read, “Hear Me,” “Stuff Me,” “Fluff Me,” etc that seemed to lead around in a certain order to the register and decided that was probably how they should go about this. “Let's see what's at the Hear Me station.”

“Okay!” Dean practically squealed and bounced along behind Benny as they walked over there. It was a pretty simple set up. You press the buttons to hear the different sounds. If there is one you like, you find the drawer with it and get the sound box. Dean of course had to press all the buttons. The “Hurl & Burp” noises were a particular favorite. Benny pointed out the dinosaur noises as a distraction.

Dean frowned at him.

“What? You like dinosaurs.” Benny was wondering what he had provoked.

“But it's a shark. Sharks don't make dinosaur noises, they make shark noises.”

Benny couldn't argue with that. In the end, Dean deemed none of the little noisemakers suitable for his new shark friend, though he was quick to point out that maybe there would be something for his next friend. Benny was just hoping to survive this trip to Build-a-Bear.

“Stuff Me” seemed to be the next logical step. The woman next to the stuffing machine perked up like someone had put a quarter in her. She asked Dean if he was going to put a sound in today and if he wanted a scent in his bear. Dean looked at Benny expectantly.

Benny caved, “What kind of scents?”

The woman started pointing to brightly colored bear head shaped disks in packets hanging around the stuffing machine, rattling off a long list that included things like “cotton candy,” “lavender,” and “strawberry.” Dean stopped her at donut. “What kind of donut?”

“Would you like to smell it and see?”

Dean nodded his head so fast, Benny thought it was going to break off.

With a giggle, the woman opened a packet and held it out for Dean. He leaned forward and stuffed his face in it to get a whiff.

“Yeah, that one!” Benny had a feeling they were going to have to stop for donuts on the way home.

The woman set up the bear to stuff and instructed Dean on how to work the little peddle. Benny backed off a bit, letting them chat in peace. She didn't seem phased at all by Dean's behavior and was acting just as jovial as he'd seen her with the kids before him and Dean seemed rather happy to chat. It was a nice change from the beginning of their adventure.

Dean hugged his now filled plushie to check for proper fullness.

Apparently, no stuffed bear was complete without a heart though. The woman had Dean pick out a heart from the bin, but before she'd let him hand it to her, a ritual had to be performed.

Benny watched as Dean followed the instructions carefully. First holding the little heart in both hands, rubbing it vigorously, then shaking it like his life depended on it. After that, he carefully rubbed it against his chest over his heart, then against his nose, hair, cheeks, arm, knee, and toes. Benny did his best to not laugh at the absolute seriousness Dean was performing these actions. Lastly, Dean was instructed to hold the heart to his nose, make a wish, and give it a big kiss before placing the heart in his shark. It was the most adorable thing Benny had ever seen. If only he'd had a camera.

If the look Dean gave him was any indication when they read the next sign, “Fluff Me” was going to be a long term inside joke. Apparently, it was the station where you gave your new friend an air bath. Dean carefully placed his friend under the blowing air and brushed off the stray fuzzies it was covered in. Benny was fairly certain that he could hear Dean quietly reassuring the shark that bath time was not scary and reminding it that it was a shark.

Unfortunately for Benny's wallet, it was now the “Dress Me” part of process. He once again unleashed Dean to roam the store to examine the never-ending selections. Benny watched as the glee left Dean's face as he examined the racks and shelves. At first, he thought maybe Dean couldn't find anything for his shark, which seemed impossible. Then it dawned on him that maybe there were too many options. Dean wasn't exactly prone to tantrums when he was “little,” but he did get overwhelmed a bit faster than normal. Benny hadn't planned for that, a Dean meltdown in public. He started to quietly panic.

Turns out, that wasn't what he should have been worried about.

Dean marched up to him, frown firmly planted on his face. 

“What's wrong?” Benny asked cautiously. 

“So, I can really get anything I want?” Benny had never heard “Little Dean's” voice tinted with that much challenge in it before.

“Don't bankrupt me.”

“So, I could get the camo shirt and rainbow tutu?”

“Yeah.”

“A soldier's uniform and a princess crown?”

Benny realized he was being tested and it had nothing to do with plushie clothes. “Of course, it's your shark, Darlin'. Dress 'em up however you want.”

“What if I want to just get the rainbow collar and leash and name him Princess Cum Puppy?” Benny had to admit, it was kind of disturbing listening to Dean say that with his “little” voice and big innocent eyes. He was certain that this was Dean's weird way of foreshadowing some sort of talk about collars and leashes with “big” Dean in the near future.

“If that's what you want to do.”

Dean nodded and went back into the sea of clothing and accessories. He came back with a Shark Week sweatshirt and a donut plushie, sized for this shark.

Their next hurdle was the birth certificate machine. After a lot of random poking and Dean lightly kicking the machine in frustration, an employee helped them fill it out. Dean named his shark Chompy.

Finally came the register. Benny parted with more money than he thought possible on a single stuffed toy, but at the same time knew he got off easy. He smiled at Dean as he watched him stare forlornly as Chompy disappeared into his house shaped travel box. Benny ruffled Dean's hair and reminded him it was just for the ride home.

The ride home was surprisingly quiet. Dean kept looking at the box with Chompy in it in the rearview mirror and shaking his foot agitatedly.

“You okay?”

Dean nodded, but his eyes...

Benny reached over with one hand and stroked the side of Dean's face. “You did so good today.”

Dean closed his eyes and exhaled. All the tension that had built up since the store melted away.

“I know I'm new... at all of this, but you're not going to scare me off, Dean. Even when you try to do it on purpose.”

Dean glanced at Benny. “You'll always be my daddy?”

“As long as you'll have me.”

“My papa bear?”

“Always.”

“Even when I'm weird?”

“You're not weird.”

“Even when I'm annoying?”

“You're not annoying.”

“Even when...”

“If you are trying to see how long you can keep this up before I pull over to the side of the road and give you a spanking, you're about one question away.” It felt a little counter intuitive, but Dean always seemed to feel more reassured Benny was in it for the long haul when threats of discipline were involved.

Dean smiled, apparently satisfied. “Can I have phone time when we get home?”

That, Benny was not expecting. “Why?”

Dean looked shocked and appalled. “I have to tell Sam about Chompy!”

“Twenty minutes, speaker phone, and I'm setting the timer this time.” It was always fun listening in while Sam tried to navigate a conversation with “little Dean.”

“...what happens if I go over twenty minutes?”

“I don't think you want to find out.” Benny honestly didn't have a clue what his game plan was here. He watched Dean happily wiggle in his seat in response and decided they'd figure it out as they went. It was working fine for them so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Shark Week's 30th anniversary, I just forgot to post. 
> 
> I have never been inside of a Build a Bear in my life, so forgive any mistakes I have made with that.


End file.
